His Eyes
by princessg101
Summary: Kira Ford stands on the threshold of one of the biggest moments of her life but will she have to go through it without the biggest PERSON in her life


His Eyes

**A/N: By request from lillyroseknight a Tommy and Kira story when they are older. Just to be clear I made up the song and I know it's not usually what Kira would sing so be gentle the rest of it is good. R&R PLZ AND THANK YOU! **

"Ladies and Gentleman put your hands together for Kira Ford!" The applause was tumultuous. The screams of a thousand-strong crowd filled the air and Kira shivered. She had faced down monsters and saved the world multiple times but this, her first major concert, made her insides squirm uncomfortably. She wished _he_ was here. After getting word from her manager that she had been booked she immediately called all her friends to invite them to the show. Connor and Ethan instantly said yes, a few days later Trent said he could come after rescheduling some meeting at Mercer Industries, and Haley after that after securing suitable management in her absence. But one person had to decline and it was the one person she needed the most. Tommy Oliver was on a dig in the Alberta badlands and couldn't get away; he had apologised constantly on the phone but said there was just no way for him to come in time. Kira peeked through the side curtain and saw the others in the front row cheering for her and she tried to comfort from that because the only thing that could really calm her wasn't there.

His eyes.

She remembered his gaze on her as she performed "True Love" with Kylie. She was so nervous that day but as she began to strum the first few chords they looked at each other for a long moment and she felt bolstered. Even when a famous pop star came on stage, he never looked away from her. Ever since then she became somewhat in love with his eyes. She studied them for ages; despite being black like onyx they were so expressive. The way they blazed with determination in a fight, the fire that seemed to burn when he was angry. The way they shone when he was happy or content, the way they glimmered with he laughed. When and how she went from loving his eyes to the rest of him she wasn't sure but she did. She loved him with all her heart although he didn't know.

She picked up her guitar. The yellow dino gem bound by thin leather cords and fixed around her neck swung lightly and gently thudded against her chest. She took a deep breath and walked out on stage. The crowd roared louder and Kira signalled the band to get ready. She took another breath and closed her eyes. She imagined him, his look, as if he was there. Phantom warmth filled her and she kept her eyes shut and sang.

_Fairy tales of dreams come true, _

_Like the girl who lost her shoe._

_It's just for kids; it's not for real, _

_Or so I thought I knew…_

_He didn't need a horse in white,_

_Or some armour shining bright. _

_Nor did he a dragon slay, _

_He still became my prince that day…_

_Yes he still became my prince that day. _

Kira opened her eyes and looked directly at her friends. They cheered, swaying to the music and she smiled widely. At that moment it could have been just another gig at the café. Just then Connor and Ethan waved and parted to reveal someone standing behind them. Dr. Tommy Oliver, himself stepped forward with a grin plastered on his face. Kira's smile reached its breaking point and they nodded to each other. She launched into her song,

_As if I was in an enchanted sleep, _

_I was swept right off my feet. _

_Couldn't believe it, _

_Didn't want to believe it,_

_But it was true. _

_He didn't need a horse in white,_

_Or some armour shining bright. _

_Nor did he a dragon slay, _

_He still became my prince that day…_

_Yes he still became my prince that day. _

She met Tommy's gaze evenly throughout the final verse,

_But then too soon our story ended, _

_Suddenly our paths divided. _

_Never thought we would say goodbye…_

_The love I hold kept in my heart, _

_As long as we are still apart. _

_But I know he will come back to me. YES HE WILL! _

_He didn't need a horse in white,_

_Or some armour shining bright. _

_Nor did he a dragon slay, _

_He still became my prince that day…_

_Yes he still became my prince that day._

"Yes he still became my prince that day…" Kira crooned the final notes softly and the audience cheered. Kira bowed and went offstage to get some water. As she approached her dressing room she saw a dark figure leaning beside the door with one leg bent against the wall and bouquet of yellow roses in hand. She walked over and stopped beside it. Onyx black eyes bored into her,

"I'm back."

"I knew you would be," Kira said softly. She stepped closer and felt the heat radiating off of him. She twined her arms around his neck and right before she kissed him she looked into those beloved black eyes and saw them smoulder as his hands grabbed her waist tightly. Their lips met and all else was lost in that consuming moment. Passion and longing finally being quenched set them ablaze. When they finally pulled apart, both were panting as if they had been drowning in each other. Still in each other's arms, foreheads touching, there was only one thing left,

"I love you Kira Ford"

"I love you Tommy Oliver"


End file.
